Amazed By You
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Seto/Joey shonen ai. FLUFFY! The group has made it to graduation day, now their finding out what everone is doing for the future, and Seto has something to ask Joey. PLEASE R/R! ^^


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A/N-  
  
Main pairing, Joey/Seto, with Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, and Triston/Tea, on the side!  
  
Now on with the show!  
*****  
School, Just after Graduation Ceremony  
*****  
"YEAH! WE DID IT!!!!!" Joey yelled, pumping the air with his fist.  
  
Seto walked up behind him and pulled him backwards into a hug. "I'm proud of you puppy."  
  
Joey smiled and leaned back into Seto's embrace, and looked around at the others.  
  
Yami had come out of the puzzle and Bakura out of his ring, to watch the ceremonies. They were now currently being glomped by their hikari's.  
  
Tea had ran over to Triston who spun he around hugging her.  
  
They were finally done high school, thus the rejoicing, but they all were blocking what would happen next, the separating for their futures.  
  
Joey turned and buried his head in Seto's shoulder. Suddenly this day seemed bittersweet.  
  
Seto looked at him concerned, "Joey, What's wrong?"  
  
Joey sighed looking up, his amber eyes meeting Seto's sapphire ones, and gave a small smile, "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
With that he left Seto's arms, walked over to a tree nearby and leaned back against it.  
  
Seto followed and tilted Joeys head so that he was looking at him. "I don't believe it's nothing."  
*****  
Yuugi looked up as some movement caught his eye. Joey leaving Seto's arms in favor of leaning on a tree. He frowned, that wasn't right, those two were almost inseperatable. He nudged Yami who was talking to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Yami looked questioningly at his light, noticing his frown. Bakura, Ryou, Tea, and Triston, who had just came over, looked at Yuugi curiously.  
  
Yuugi never said anything, just pointed to Joey and Seto by the tree, who were looking rather serious.  
  
They all walked, concerned, over to the pair, stopping a few feet away to give them space.  
*****  
Joey and Seto looked over as the group walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Joey said giving them a half grin.  
  
"I could ask you the same question" Yuugi replied concern evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Me? What's up.....what's up...." Joey said slightly nervous, tapping his chin thoughtfully, he looked up, "that branch is, "he said pointing to it.  
  
"Very funny" Bakura replied rolling his eyes.  
  
Ryou noticed Joey's nervousness.  
  
"So," he began drawing the others attention toward him, "what's everyone doing now that their out of high school?"  
  
Joey could've kissed him, now he didn't have to say it, but he didn't want Bakura trying to kill or maim him and he didn't want Seto trying to kill or maim Ryou.  
  
Yuugi looked over at his other then back to Ryou, "Yami and I are going to take over the game shop."  
  
"Kaiba Corporation" was all Seto said.  
  
"I was accepted at that new dance school here in town." Tea said happily.  
  
"I'm going to the community college here in Domino." Triston replied.  
  
"No clue whatsoever." Joey said, a hand behind his head.  
  
Ryou looked relieved, "Thank Ra! Someone else who doesn't know!"  
  
"I think he's been hanging around you too long Bakura" Seto said, raising an eyebrow at the 'Ra' statement.  
  
Bakura just laughed.  
  
Joey brightened, and Seto finally understood why Joey seemed upset.  
  
Looks like we're all going to be here forever!" Yuugi joked.  
  
"True, "Ryou replied smiling, "but is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"Hey there's a new coffee house downtown, one of those ones that let anyone go on stage to sing, dance, or recite poetry. Want to go there to celebrate?" Tea asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Sure" Yuugi said, "but we need to go home and change first."  
  
Murmurs of agreement came from the group as they parted ways, after agreeing to meet at the coffee house an hour later.  
*****  
Joey walked into his house, he was living with his mother and sister, his father had died of alcohol poisoning, and was immediately tackled by his sister.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
His mother laughed, watching her two children. They had just got home from the grad ceremonies.  
  
"You'd think she hadn't seen you an hour ago."  
  
Joey laughed, as he managed to stand up.  
  
"You looked neat, Joey!" Serenity said giggling.  
  
He gave her an odd look and turned to his mother, "did she have sugar?"  
  
Their mother smiled, "not that I know of."  
  
Joey turned back to his giggling younger sibling, 'very odd.'  
  
"Oh well, I have to get changed. I'm meeting everyone at that new coffee house in......" he checked his watch and his eyes widened," Eep! FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!!!" with that he ran up to his room to change.  
  
Serenity and her mother just smiled.  
*****  
Joey ran in, surprisingly, only two minutes late. He located the group and plopped down in one of two empty chairs.  
  
He looked around, "Where's Seto?"  
  
Yuugi looked around, "I don't know, I guess he's just not here yet."  
  
Joey frowned, 'That was odd, Seto's never late.'  
  
Ryou smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be here."  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
Everyone got their drinks and were watching some person trying to dance on the stage, when Bakura got up and walked into the crowd.  
  
He returned a couple minutes later with more sugar.  
  
It had been ten minutes already and Joey was fidgeting. 'Where is he?'  
*****  
/How's Seto Yami?/ Ryou asked mentally.  
  
//Nervous as hell// Bakura replied back while putting more sugar in his already sweet coffee.  
  
Ryou had to smile at that.  
*****  
Joey quirked an eyebrow at Ryou, but before he could question him he heard a familiar voice and whipped his head around to find the source.  
  
"This is for someone who is really special to me."  
  
Joey looked at the stage, there was Seto, looking calm and cool, but Joey knew him well enough to know he was nervous.  
  
Seto took in a deep breath then closed his eyes. He opened them and started in a rich voice.  
  
/Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you/  
When Seto finished, he had a light pink blush on his cheeks. He took one more deep breath and ignored the other people looking at him appraisingly, it was now or never.  
  
Seto walked over to where everyone in the group was staring in shock, minus Ryou and Bakura of course, bit his lip slightly, got down on one knee. Any preparation for this had ran out the door, so he just took out a ring and said it.  
  
"Joey, will you marry me?"  
  
Joey was staring at him, looking like he was torn between smiling like an idiot or crying out of happiness, for about two seconds before he flung himself into Seto's arms. "YES!"  
  
Seto blinked then smiled and hugged him closer.  
  
Ryou and Bakura shared a huge smile.  
  
Yuugi, Yami, Tea, and Triston, after they got over their shock, grinned.  
  
"About time!"  
  
"Can I plan the wedding?"  
  
"You HAVE to invite us!"  
  
"Who's going to be your best man?"  
  
"Who's wearing the dress?"  
  
*That* got Seto's and Joey's attention, they looked at each other, then back at Bakura who was smirking. "HE IS!" They said at the same time pointing to each other.  
  
Laughter rang at that.  
  
High school was over and new beginnings awaited.  
*****  
A/N-  
  
My first Seto/Joey........so, what did you think? 


End file.
